


Love and Marriage

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Hyoga va a casarse con su novia Fler y por algún motivo su hermano Camus no parece estar de acuerdo. Milo se verá en la penosa necesidad de meter su cuchara en el asunto. MiloxCamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Marriage

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál crees que me quede mejor? ¿Éste o el azul?

Milo se rascó la nuca ante la pregunta de Hyoga quien, por quinta vez en aquella tarde, le modelaba un traje de tres piezas frente a un amplísimo espejo de tres caras.

—Los dos son azules.

—Éste es menos azul.

El empleado de la sastrería supo que ese era el mejor momento para mostrar sus conocimientos y empezó con un largo monólogo sobre las sutiles diferencias entre los dos últimos trajes que habían visto. Milo gruñó y se sentó en un taburete cercano. Llevaban más de tres horas en aquel lugar y hacía tiempo que había perdido la paciencia.

—¿Entonces, Milo? —insistió el menor—. ¿Cuál crees que me quede mejor?

—Yo no sé, Hyoga. ¡Luces bien en todos!

—Si me permite, joven —el empleado entró en acción nuevamente, ajustando con las manos el saco de Hyoga—, me parece que este tono queda mejor para la ocasión. Los tonos sobrios son los más indicados para las bodas en la tarde.

Indeciso, Hyoga torció la boca justo antes de mirar suplicante a Milo. El muchacho no se sentía con la fortaleza suficiente para tomar tan importante decisión por sí mismo.

—Creo que deberías seguir el consejo del experto —una indecisa mirada por parte del rubio dio a entender que eso no sería suficiente—. Además, ese tono resalta el color de tus ojos, ¿no es así?

Como Milo esperaba, el empleado concordó inmediatamente con él y aprovechó para añadir piropos a su larga lista de por qué debía elegir aquel traje (evitando astutamente el tema del elevado costo de la prenda).

—Resalta el color de tus ojos —repitió Milo sólo para sí—, ni que fuéramos nenitas de secundaria.

Después de una larga tarde, Hyoga eligió su traje y le tomaron las medidas necesarias para su posterior ajuste. Terminada la transacción, Milo y Hyoga finalmente pudieron salir de la tienda para ir a comer. Fue entonces, en un restaurante de comida rápida, con el estómago lleno y con la agradable sensación que otorga el concluir algo que había estado pendiente por mucho tiempo, que a Milo le llegó lo que pocas veces experimentaba: remordimiento.

—Lamento haber estado de tan mal humor. Creo que no fui de gran ayuda.

—Peor es nada. Créeme cuando te digo que no eras mi primera opción.

Milo asintió sin sentirse ofendido. Si bien la relación que llevaba con su cuñado no era especialmente mala, nadie podía ignorar la fuerte rivalidad entre ellos. Ambos eran sumamente celosos y no les sentaba bien el rivalizar constantemente por la atención de Camus. Incluso antes de que Milo y Camus tornaran su relación en algo formal, ya había problemas entre ellos, y las constantes riñas le provocaron más de un dolor de cabeza a la manzana de la discordia. De hecho, tuvieron que pasar varios años para que Milo y Hyoga aceptaran que ni uno ni otro cederían, y comenzaran a tolerarse.

En la actualidad mantenían una árida relación y, hasta cierto punto, las constantes agresiones que se lanzaban mutuamente se habían convertido en un simple juego que amenizaba sus encuentros. ¡Y vaya que Milo necesitaba aquella diversión! Tardes como esta, en las que tenía que pasar tiempo a solas con el rubio, solían parecerle eternas. Accedió acompañarlo a elegir el traje que usaría en su próxima boda no sólo por sus ansias de que el matrimonio se efectuara (el recién casado se distraería con su esposa y no tendría que verlo tan frecuentemente), sino porque lo veía como un favor hacia Camus.

—Si he de ser sincero, tampoco eras mi segunda ni tercera opción.

—Lo suponía.

—De cualquier forma, me ayudaste a tomar una decisión.

—Elegiste el mejor traje. Lo único que te opacará ese día será Fler.

—¡Seguro! —lo que vino después le hizo suponer a Milo que la imagen de su prometida ablandó su corazón por unos instantes—. Gracias por acompañarme, sé que odias ir de compras. Si mi hermano no estuviese tan indispuesto se lo habría pedido a él antes que a nadie.

—Entiendo.

Al toparse con el incómodo tema, se hundieron en un largo silencio. A diferencia de lo que hubiesen esperado, Camus no reaccionó de modo positivo ante las noticias de la próxima unión. No le bastó con tacharla de un innecesario desperdicio de dinero, sino que optó por mantenerse al margen de cualquier preparación. Cada vez que el tema surgía, él se ponía de mal humor y cambiaba de tema o salía de la habitación. A sabiendas de que era lo mejor para su relación, Milo le dejó ser y optó por no involucrarse en el asunto familiar. Desafortunadamente, aquella neutralidad estaba a punto de ser desintegrada.

—¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto de la boda? —preguntó el menor.

—Nada que no te haya dicho a ti.

—¿Crees que tenga algún problema con Fler o su familia?

—Lo dudo mucho. Sabes que Camus siempre ha renegado del matrimonio, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Desde que empezamos a salir me quedó muy claro que él jamás accedería a casarse conmigo, pero nunca creí que su aversión hacia las bodas se extendería hacia ti.

—Nunca antes se había comportado así conmigo. A duras penas logré que me aceptara la invitación.

Milo suspiró con tristeza. Tenía que admitir que la situación despertaba su empatía hacia el pobre muchacho.

—Yo tampoco entiendo qué le pasa.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—Para nada; esto es entre él y tú. Ustedes tienen que solucionarlo.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? He hecho todo lo que podía hacer. Quizá tú tengas más suerte. A fin de cuentas, lo conoces mejor que nadie.

La última oración llamó enormemente la atención de Milo quien, orgulloso, enderezó su espalda y arqueó la ceja.

—¡En eso tienes toda la razón! —su vanidad hizo que cayera en la trampa del menor—. De acuerdo, intentaré hablar con él. ¡Pero no esperes mucho de mí!

—Descuida, nunca espero nada de ti. Cualquier cosa que me digas será buena.

El mayor le dio un último sorbo a su bebida y se puso de pie.

—¡Pues gracias por la confianza!

* * *

Milo decidió hablar con Camus aquella misma tarde. Su plan inicial era empezar la desagradable conversación cuando su pareja preguntara sobre el traje de bodas de Hyoga. Desafortunadamente, las horas pasaron y Camus no mostró interés en hablar de los preparativos. Fue hasta la noche que Milo se percató de lo ingenuo que había sido al pensar que las cosas serían diferentes y aceptó que si quería discutir el espinoso tema, tendría que tomar la iniciativa. De ese modo, dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión y la tornó hacia Camus quien leía en su sillón favorito.

—Mi tarde no fue tan terrible como creí que sería. Cuando tu hermano se viste formalmente hasta parece una persona decente.

—¿Y en cuánto salió la gracia?

Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber aceptado tan peligrosa misión, Milo bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con el control remoto.

—No recuerdo bien —mintió—, todos costaban más o menos lo mismo.

Camus cerró su libro y lo colocó sobre la mesita de centro, mordiendo el anzuelo.

—No sé qué hacer con él. Le he dicho cientos de veces que no debería gastar tanto dinero en esta boda. Deberían ahorrar para el enganche de una casa o al menos para unas vacaciones.

—No han gastado tanto dinero, han sido muy cuidadosos de no salirse del presupuesto. ¿Es tan malo que quieran tener un bonito recuerdo para ese día?

—Hay miles de formas en las que pueden crear bellos recuerdos y sólo algunas implican gastar tanto dinero como en una boda. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué eligieron casarse tan jóvenes. Aún no comprarán casa, no planean tener hijos pronto y ambos seguirán trabajando. Bastaba con que se mudaran al mismo departamento.

—Las bodas no son sólo un contrato, Camus; quieren compartir lo que sienten con sus amigos y presumir su buena suerte con sus enemigos. Estoy de acuerdo con que son muy jóvenes; sin embargo, ya son adultos y si cometen un error, es suyo para descubrirlo.

Sorprendido por su indiscreción, Camus le lanzó una seca mirada. Hasta ese momento Milo se había mantenido al margen de la situación, aceptando en silencio todo lo negativo que tenía que decir sobre la boda de su hermano. No comprendió por qué de repente comenzaba a cuestionarlo.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera evitarles el problema?

—Tú no puedes asegurar que habrá problemas. Si acaso, el único riesgo que hay en todo esto es que tu hermano se reproduzca —al otro no le vino muy en gracia el comentario—. No había dicho nada porque sentía que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

—¿Y cuándo cambió eso?

—Cuando me di cuenta de que yo también soy parte de la familia. Aunque Hyoga sea un pesado, a final del día es mi cuñado y no me gusta que le hagas pasar tan mal rato juzgándolo por hacer algo que le hace muy feliz.

Camus frunció el ceño por unos instantes.

—Él te pidió que hablaras conmigo, ¿no es así?

El otro no se inmutó al verse descubierto; sabía que Camus llegaría a esa conclusión más temprano que tarde.

—Y yo accedí porque estoy de acuerdo con él.

—El matrimonio sólo lo complica todo, Milo. Firmar el acta es esclavizarte con un sistema anticuado que cree que todas las parejas son iguales. Además, si bien adquieres algunos derechos, acabas con muchas más responsabilidades de las que podías imaginar. Por si fuera poco, las bodas son absurdamente caras, es tirar tu dinero con el simple fin de vanagloriarse de algo que a nadie le importa.

—¿No te importa que tu hermano haya elegido estar con alguien por el resto de su vida? —ante el silencio del otro, Milo continuó—. Por supuesto que el matrimonio complica las cosas. ¡Es lo que pasa con todas las relaciones serias! Los problemas de tu compañero se convierten en los tuyos y viceversa; tienes que dejar de pensar en ti mismo como individuo y empezar a hacerlo como pareja; el manejo del dinero se hace más complicado; y, en general, el aprender a vivir con alguien que viene de una familia diferente es una completa pesadilla. ¿No tuvimos tú y yo los mismos problemas cuando nos mudamos juntos?

—Es diferente.

—¿Cómo, Camus? ¿Cómo es diferente?

Camus se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular por la sala.

—Ellos se van a casar.

Milo apagó el televisor y comenzó a caminar detrás del otro.

—Explícamelo otra vez porque ya no entendí. ¿Iniciar una vida juntos está mal sólo cuando decides casarte primero? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿No quieres que tu hermano se case porque se ataría a Fler por el resto de su vida? —calló por unos segundos—. ¿Es por eso que no te quieres casar conmigo?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¡Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo, Camus! ¿Por qué crees que el matrimonio es tan terrible?

Camus desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque llevo siete años convenciéndome de que lo es —Milo parpadeó varias veces, más confundido por el triste tono de su voz que por sus palabras—. Vivimos en uno de los países más conservadores de Europa, Milo. ¿Realmente crees que algún día legalicen el matrimonio homosexual? Tendremos suerte si algún día permiten las uniones civiles. ¿Por qué querría añorar algo que sé que nunca tendremos?

Conmovido y satisfecho, Milo le tomó de las manos mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón.

—Eres muy pesimista. Ya hay uniones civiles en Italia y si se logró allá, ¿por qué en Grecia no?

—Ellos tendrán al Vaticano, pero nosotros tenemos la Iglesia Ortodoxa.

—Ahí se van los dos. ¡Aun así, ¿qué importa?! Tienes la nacionalidad francesa, podríamos casarnos ahí.

—¿Para qué? Aquí no tendría validez.

—¡Pues nos vamos a vivir a Francia!

—¡Si yo me vine para acá porque no me gusta Francia!

—¡Entonces nos casamos aquí! —rió ante la confusa cara de Camus— Tampoco tendría validez, lo sé. Nuestra situación legal no mejorará o empeorará si nos casamos o no, ¿por qué no hacerlo? En Milos hay varios hoteles que ofrecen ceremonias. Vamos, decimos nuestros votos, celebramos con nuestras familias y de paso tenemos la luna de miel.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —el otro asintió—. Suena caro.

—No creo que sea mucho más caro que nuestro viaje a Rusia el año pasado.

Camus tuvo que darle la razón.

—En conclusión: me estás pidiendo matrimonio.

—Así es.

—¿Y no se suponía que éste tendría que ser uno de los momentos más románticos de nuestras vidas?

—Lo lamento. Creí que nunca podría hacerlo y cuando vi mi oportunidad no me pude detener.

—Está bien —lo abrazó presionando su cabeza contra su abdomen—. Pero voy a querer un anillo de compromiso muy caro.

—¿Qué pasó con querer ahorrar?

—Si vamos a gastar, hay que hacerlo bien.

Milo se levantó y le dio a Camus un profundo beso.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Depende de cuál.

—¿Puedo anunciar nuestro compromiso en la boda de Hyoga y así robarle la atención en su día?

Camus le respondió con un jalón de orejas.

—No te pases de listo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Uf! Esto salió más largo de lo que tenía planeado y, peor aún, tuvo a Hyoga. *escalofríos* Pero está bien. Una vez al año no hace daño. Este fic fue hecho para el reto Versus en el foro SS Yaoi. Sinceramente no me gusta escribir el nombre de la hermana de Hilda como Fler, pues es en realidad Freya, pero ya estamos tan acostumbrados de verlo como lo pronuncian los japoneses que Fler no es quien es sin su nombre mal escrito. Originalmente los muchachos decidirían casarse en Francia, pero luego vi que en las Cícladas ofrecen ceremonias para parejas del mismo sexo y pues la verdad que han de ser mucho más lindas que las de Francia jeje.
> 
> =3 Como siempre, le mando un enorme agradecimiento a mi amada betuchis, Gochis, a la cual hago sufrir más de lo que se merece.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
